Konyaku no Naruto
by Hikkikomori
Summary: "Aku bukannya cemburu atau apa, tapi menikahi Mizukage yang usianya dua kali lipatmu? Bercanda,kan? Apa fetismu memang pada wanita yang sudah berumur?"


**Konyaku no Naruto**

.

.

.

Tidak tahu dari mana semuanya dimulai, tahu tahu Naruto mendapat surat lamaran dari seseorang dan orang itu secara tidak terduga adalah Mei Terumi, Mizukage Kirigakure!

Sebagai pahlawan perang Naruto memang menjadi sangat populer dengan perempuan, banyak sekali yang mendekatinya dan mencoba melakukan hal hal aneh padanya, surat lamaran juga banyak dia terima tapi siapa yang menyangka Mizukage juga melakukan hal itu, sungguh mengejutkan dan dia bukannya tidak berani untuk menyuarakan penolakan, tapi karena Tsunade ngotot mau menerimanya demi mempererat hubungan diplomatis antar negara, katanya.

Tapi ada juga yang dengan lantang menyuarakan protes, mereka adalah Konan, Hinata, Sakura dan beberapa Konoichi Konoha kenalan lainya, mereka tidak setuju dengan perjodohan itu dikarnakan perbedaan usia yang cukup jauh, begitu kata mereka.

"Naruto-kun, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menikahi tante tante itu, lagian kenapa Tsunade-Sama mengizinkan dia sementara a-aku yang lebih muda ini... Ba-bahkan aku sudah setuju menjadi kakak Naruto-kun..."

"Na-naruto-kun, a-akankah kau me-menerimanya, me-menikahi nenek tua itu d-dan mencampakkanku? J-jika iya, aku a-akan mengulitimu!"

"Aku bukannya cemburu atau apa, tapi menikahi Mizukage yang usianya dua kali lipatmu? Bercanda,kan? Apa fetismu memang pada wanita yang sudah berumur!?"

"Apa sih ka-kalian ini!? Sudah kukatakan aku tidak benar benar menginginkannya, kalau mau protes kalian salah alamat, oknum yang sewenang wenang menyetujuinya tanpa pemberitahuan padaku itu adalah nenek sialan disana itu!"

Mencegah kemarahan tiga wanita di depannya yang mulai berkeinginan untuk membunuhnya, Naruto membalas dengan berteriak putus asa pada Konan, Hinata dan Sakura sambil menunjuk pada arah tertentu dimana seorang wanita muda berambut pirang tengah cengar cengir tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah setelah membuat kekacawan, ngomong ngomong setelah perang Shinobi ke-4 berakhir entah bagaimana Hinata menjadi lebih agresif, dia bahkan kadang kadang memukuli Naruto tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Huh? Apa yang salah? Mei cukup cantik dan dia tidak setua itu juga. Fufu, Naruto-kun, aku tau selama ini kau selalu mengintip dadaku, tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, punya Mei juga sangat besar, yah meskipun tidak sebesar punyaku sih atau kau merasa tidak puas dan menginginkan aku juga? Wow, kamu sangat berani, Naruto-kun."

"Jangan memutuskan seenaknya, nenek! Apanya yang lebih besar, bagiku semua bagian dari tubuhmu hanyalah kepalsuan, dasar penipu!"

"Ho, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu? Aku tidak mendengarmu?"

"Bu-bukan apa apa.."

Tsunade bertopang dagu sambil tersenyum manis pada Naruto. Bagi Naruto, wanita di depannya adalah penghancur impian semua pria, wanita tua yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan topeng wanita muda, nenek nenek yang berfikir dia berhasil menipu dunia tapi sebenarnya dia sedang menipu diri sendiri dengan menyangkal usianya yang sebenarnya, cacian seperti itu ingin sekali dia keluarkan, tapi melihat senyum Tsunade yang bahkan bisa membuat kaca retak, dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk membiarkan dirinya menjadi karung tinju wanita tersebut.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana!?"

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja perjodohanmu dengan Mei, dia tergila gila padamu, tahu? Selain itu, tetua Kirigakure dan Konohagakure juga sangat antusias dengan perjodohan ini, hal ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk memiliki hubungan diplomatik dengan Mizu no Kuni."

"Tantu saja aku menolak!"

"Hmm.. Jadi begitu? Sayang sekali... Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikan pada tetua dan petinggi Konoha untuk mulai bersiap siap pada keadaan genting, siapa yang tahu tindakan macam apa yang dilakukan Kirigakure yang pernah terkenal sebagai kabut darah saat mengetahui pimpinan mereka yang begitu dihormati dan dihargai dilecehkan dengan sebuah penolakan oleh pemuda egois dari desa lain, padahal dunia Shinobi baru saja bersatu, dan karena kesalahan satu orang, perang dunia ke-5 terjadi, sungguh disesalkan."

"Apa apaan itu?! Kau mengancamku! Ini sih sudah masuk pemerasan!"

"Apa ada hal seperti itu? Seingatku aku hanya mengatakan beberapa fakta."

Saat itulah Naruto menyadari jika dia tidak memiliki pilihan, melihat caranya bicara, sepertinya Tsunade sudah merencanakan cara kotor ini jauh jauh hari, sejak awal Naruto memang tidak punya pilihan selain menerima perjodohan itu.

Tapi meskipun sudah terpojok, bukan Naruto namanya jika begitu saja menyerah. Dia punya beberapa kartu truff dibalik lengannya, jika tidak bisa meyakinkan Tsunade, dia bisa meyakinkan Mei Terumi, namun dia yang laki laki dan buruk dalam berurusan dengan wanita tidak mungkin bicara dengan santai sambil mengatakan bahwa dia menolak perjodohan ini, jika dia melakukan itu bisa saja perang benar benar terjadi, jadi dia akan menggunakan suatu cara untuk membuat Mizukage tidak menyukainya. Gigi dibalas dengan gigi, itulah yang Naruto maksud, cara licik Tsunade akan dia balas dengan cara licik yang lebih licik. Memikirkan itu membuat Naruto tanpa sadar menyeringai *fufufu*

"Tersenyum menjijikan seperti itu, apa kau sudah memutuskan permainan radikal macam apa yang akan kau mainkan pada Mei? Apakah itu permainan ikat, atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sedikit pukulan? Oh! Kau benar benar mesum."

"A-apa maksudmu nenek!?"

Mendengar perkataan Tsunade, Konan dan Sakura membelalak dengan nafas tertahan, hanya Hinata yang kelihatan kebingungan sendiri.

"Memikirkan hal seperti itu pada seorang wanita yang lebih tua? Naruto-kun, darimana kau mendapat pengetahuan mesum itu!?"

"Pe-permainan i-ikat, pu-pukulan? Apa itu se-sejenis permainan yang melibatkan hewan ternak?"

"Hinata-chan, tutup telingamu! Lupakan semua yang kau dengar, itu hanyalah ilusi! Dan pria kotor di sana, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Tidaaakkk!"

Dalam keputus asaan, Naruto hanya bisa berteriak seperti ayam yang sedang sekarat. Harga diri dan julukan pahlawan dunia Shinobi lenyap menjadi debu seiring dengan tawa jahanam Tsunade yang merasa puas karena sudah menghancurkan hidup orang lain. Sekarang dia tidak ubahnya dengan kumbang kotoran, pria mesum yang dibenci semua wanita, bahkan Konan yang notanbene adalah kakaknya sendiri terlihat ingin mengulitinya.

Dikalahkan dan dirusak harga dirinya oleh Tsunade, Naruto akhirnya keluar dari kantor Hokage dengan di seret oleh Konan yang menarik telinganya, Sakura yang menarik telingannya yang lain, dan Hinata yang terus menanyai Naruto mengenai 'permainan ikat' dan 'pukulan' yang sebelumnya Tsunade jadikan sebagai senjata pemusnah harga diri Naruto.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Naruto diantar ke Kirigakure untuk menghadiri undangan Mei Terumi di kediamannya, dimana wanita yang selalu gagal dalam perjodohan itu tengah menunggunya sambil terus tersenyum sepanjang waktu.

"Fufu, selamat datang Naruto-kun."

"Ah, i-iya.."

"Silahkan duduk disebelah sini."Ujar Mei sambil mengisyaratkan tempat disampingnya.

Menelan ludahnya secara paksa, Naruto duduk di jarak yang cukup jauh dengan gerakan kikuk. Bersama Tsunade dia tidak pernah segugup ini, tapi entah mengapa wanita di depannya ini memiliki aura yang sangat berbeda, seolah tatapan matanya berusaha menelanjangi Naruto dan siap untuk menerkamnya kapan saja.

"Kenapa duduk disana? Seperti kata Tsunade-hime, kamu memang pemalu."

Sambil terus tersenyum, Mei berdiri dan mengambil tempat disamping Naruto, jarak mereka sangat dekat hingga jika Naruto bergerak sedikit saja maka dia akan menyenggol sesuatu yang terasa empuk.

"Umm.. Mizukage-sama?"

"Tolong panggil aku Mei saja, bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan jadi umm.. Aku jadi malu karena kamu menatapmu seperti itu.."

Tidak tahun apa alasannya, tapi Mei tiba tiba tersipu sipu sendiri saat mata mereka secara tidak sengaja bertemu, tapi meskipun kelihatan malu malu, kenyataannya dia malah terus merapatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto.

Dalam kepanikan Naruto berusaha menggeser tubuhnya kearah lain, namun tindakan itu percuma saja karena Mei mengikutinya terus menerus.

"Mi-mizukage-sama?"

Terjepit diantara dinding dan Mei, Naruto dengan takut takut membuka mulutnya, tapi mata Mei berkilat dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak suka. Berfikir jika dia sudah melakukan kesalahan karena tidak memanggil Mei sesui keinginannya, Naruto berdehem gugup dan mengulangi

"Mei-san?"

"Mei saja cukup."

"... Mei."

"Iya, Naruto-kun?"

"Um.. Posisi ini sedikit terlalu dekat."

"Kenapa? Apa Naruto-kun mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ti-tidak ada.."

Tubuh Naruto menegang karena tatapan menyeramkan yang tiba tiba muncul dari bola mata hijau Mei, tapi tatapan seram itu hilang secapat kemunculannya ketika Naruto kembali diam. Waktu itu Naruto menyadari bahwa tatapan Mei yang barusan adalah tatapan dari seorang penjahat bengis yang tidak segan segan membunuh orang yang tidak dia sukai, dalam gemetarannya, Naruto memperingati dirinya sendiri agar tidak bertindak sembrono, setidaknya jika dia ingin menjalankan rencananya, sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat.

Namun dia tidak bisa terus begini, masa depannya akan benar benar musnah jika hal ini diteruskan, dia harus mencari alasan, atau pindah ketempat yang memiliki pencegahan terhadap pelanggaran moral, memikirkan itu, hal yang muncul di kepalanya adalah 'keramaian!' Yah, tempat seperti itulah yang dia butuhkan, lagipula wanita ini adalah Mizukage yang di hormati, dia tidak akan senekat itu untuk menerkamnya di tempat keramaian, seolah mendapat pencerahan dari Budha, Naruto berterima kasih sepenuh hatinya.

"... Mei?"

"Iya, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku umm... Bagaimana jika kita berjalan jalan? Aku sudah lama ingin berkeliling Kirigakure."

"Oh! Apakah ini ajakan kencan?"

"Y,ya bi-bisa dibilang seperti i-itu."

"Tidak kusangka kamu sangat romantis, kamu pria pertama yang mengajakku kencan, aku semakin mengagumimu."

Padahal Naruto berharap agar membuat Mei sedikit kecewa, tenyata dia terlalu naif. Kenyataannya dia malah membuat Mei semakin bahagia hingga rasanya wanita itu bisa meledak kapan saja, tapi setidaknya dia tidak harus berurusan dengan hal yang berbahaya yang berpotensi menghancurkan masa depannya.

Berjalan jalan bersama Mizukage yang cantik dan dihormati warga Kirigakure ternyata bukan hal yang baik untuk kesehatan, seorang Kage yang selalu terlihat serius dan anggun dengan genitnya berjalan disampung Naruto sambil memeluk sebagian lengan Naruto dan bersikap malu malu layaknya seorang remaja, boleh dibilang Naruto satu satunya pria yang bisa membuat Mei bersikap begitu manja dan itu membuat semua pria iri padanya. Selama perjalanan Naruto terus menerima tatapan kebencian dari semua pria dan keinginan membunuh yang begitu besar terarah padanya, entah bagaimana Naruto bisa memahami sedikit perasaan Sasuke, jika dia berhasil lepas dari wanita ini dan pulang ke Konoha, Naruto akan meminta maaf pada Sasuke karena selama ini menjadikanya objek rasa iri, nyatanya menjadi populer itu tidak seenak kelihatannya.

Tidak peduli pada kegelisahan Naruto, Ao yang kebetulan (memaksa) bertugas mengawal pasangan beda usia itu memasang wajah bangga seolah dialah pusat perhatian itu sambil menatap Chojoro yang berjalan disampinya.

"Lihat Chojoro, jadikanlah beliau ini teladan. Naruto-san ini bukan hanya mempunyai nyali besar di medan perang, tapi juga berani berkomitmen pada Mizukage yang seperti ini, aku tidak bisa lebih bangga lagi padanya. Di jaman sekarang sangat sulit untuk menemukan pria sejati seperti Naruto-san ini."

"Ba-baik! Aku akan berusaha untuk bisa seperti Naruto-san, kalau bisa sih.."

"Jangan pesimis begitu dong! Inilah sebabnya anak zaman sekarang susah untuk berkembang, tidak seperti zaman ku dulu!"

"Ma-maaf.."

Chojoro langsung meminta maaf pada Ao dengan membungkukkan badan, di saat seperti ini biasanya Mei akan menghentikan ceramahan tidak berguna dari Ao, tapi karena dia terlalu asyik dengan Naruto hal itu sama sekali tidak dia hiraukan, bahkan mungkin dia tidak sadar jika ada hal semacam itu di belakangnya.

Mei dengan lancar menjelaskan berbagai hal pada Naruto, tempat tempat dengan pemandangan indah, tempat makan, pemandian air panas dan yang paling banyak dia jelaskan adalah penginapan, dia menjabarkan tiap detail pelayanan bahkan sudut tiap ruangannya hingga membuat Naruto berpikir jika wanita ini sudah meneliti semua penginapan itu sebelumnya.

"Naruto-kun, kalau boleh tahu dimana kamu menginap?"

"Y, ya. Belum kupikirkan, nanti mungkin Shikamaru akan mencarikannya untuk kami."

"Apa?! Jadi Naruto-kun langsung ketempatku sebelum mencari penginapan? Ya ampun, kamu sangat memaksakan diri, tidak apa apa bagiku untuk menunggumu lebih lama, kenapa kamu begitu tidak menghiraukan tubuhmu sendiri, perjalanan Konoha Kiri itu makan waktu lama, tahu, seharusnya kamu istirahat dulu sebelum menemuiku!"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu —

"Mengajakku berjalan jalan padahal baru saja menempuh perjalan jauh!? Tidak bisa dipercaya ternyata kamu senekat itu, Naruto-kun! Memang aku sudah mendengar dari Tsunade-hime jika kamu adalah pria yang posesif, tapi kamu tidak perlu memaksakan diri hanya untuk menunjukkan pertunangan kita ini pada warga desa ku, kan? Kumohon, tolong untuk lebih memperhatikan dirimu!"

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!"*poka poka poka!*Mei memukuli dada Naruto dengan pukulan tidak bertenaga, air mata menggenang di sudut matanya, hal itu sontak membuat keributan diantara orang yang melihatnya, Mizukage yang dewasa bertingkah kekanakan pada Shinobi Konoha, sungguh pemandangan yang membuat iri.

"Sudah kuputuskan, selama kamu berada di Kiri kamu akan tinggal ditempatku!"

"A-apa!?"

Sebenarnya alasan mengapa Naruto datang begitu terburu buru adalah karena desakan dari Tsunade yang memakai dalih 'jika kau terlambat, bisa saja petinggi Kiri merasa terhina karena Mizukage terkenal sensitif dengan topik perjodohan akibat kegagalan di masa lalu, jika itu terjadi, tahu sendiri kan kelanjutannya?' Itu katanya, jadi Naruto yang ketakutan langsung pergi dan begitu sampai dia langsung menemui Mei Terumi di kediamannya, tapi nampaknya dia baru saja ditipu oleh Tsunade sehingga menimbulkan kesalahpahaman bagi Mei Terumi yang mengira Naruto begitu ingin bertemu dengannya.

Situasi menjadi tidak terkendali dan menjadi lebih serius dari sebelumnya, nampak sekali jika Tsunade telah merencanakan ini semua, wanita licik itu mungkin sedang tertawa dibalik meja Hokage nya.

Terlalu naif bagi Naruto untuk merasa percaya diri bisa menangani Tsunade, bagaimanapun wanita itu memakan asam garam kehidupan jauh lebih banyak darinya, seorang penjudi dengan banyak hutang dimana mana namun bisa mengelabui para penagih hutang yang tidak terhitung jumblahnya itu dengan mudah, tingkat kelicikan Tsunade sudah pasti berada di dimensi berbeda.

Naruto benar benar meremehkan kekuatan pengalaman dari seorang nenek nenek.

Dan beginilah akibatnya, Naruto terjebak diantara dilema. Menolak ajakan langsung ini pasti akan mengecewakan Mei, apalagi sekarang dia berada di tengah tengah warga dan Shinobi Kiri, jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Mizukage mereka dipermalukan, sudah dipastikan dia akan menjadi mayat di detik itu juga.

Tempat keramaian yang dia kira akan menjadi penyelamat baginya sekarang berbalik menjadi musuh yang menakutkan.

"Mempertaruhkan kesehatan demi seorang wanita? Oh! Sungguh bernyali besar!"

"Naruto-san memang hebat, aku ingin sehebat Naruto-san, apa aku bisa ya?"

Suara kekaguman keluar dari Ao dan Chojoro, para pria yang sebelumnya membenci Naruto membelalakkan mata lalu mendesah penuh kekalahan, para wanita meneteskan air mata karena terharu terhadap ketulusan perasaan Naruto pada Mei Terumi.

Mei Terumi yang selalu gagal dalam percintaan, mendapat pria yang lebih muda darinya namun begitu perhatian, pria itu adalah seorang pahlawan dunia Shinobi yang memperjuangkan kedamaian dunia. Pertemuan dalam sebuah pertempuran hidup dan mati lalu saling jatuh cinta tanpa menghiraukan pandangan publik karena perbedaan usia yang begitu besar, lalu saling memberikan semangat untuk melewati pertempuran panjang, dilihat darimanapun kisah itu terlalu mengharukan hingga rasanya seperti dongeng. Seperti itulah yang sedang difikirkan oleh warga Kumo saat ini, kekeliruan besar yang tentu saja sudah dirancang oleh seseorang di balik layar.

Akhirnya Rencana Naruto untuk menolak perjodohan itu tidak pernah benar benar terlaksana, bagaimanakah nasibnya? Siapa yang tahu.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**Sekali kali Naruto emang perlu jadi populer, jadi dia gk iri muli sama Sasuke, haha.**


End file.
